


Do You Think We’ll Be Friends

by Soulless_Fawn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Chasing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ice Cream, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Orphanage, Orphans, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, TommyInnit is a orphan, Tubbo is a orphan, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Tommy asks Tubbo a question he never thought would come up.The future is undecided. And yet these two teenagers think they have everything planned out. And there’ll fucking stab however steps on there plans! Because it’s always been them. Together forever.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Do You Think We’ll Be Friends

“Do you think we will still be friends in the future?”. Tubbo looked over at Tommy. His heart pounded from just racing with his friend. “Ya of course!”. Tubbo sat up in his chair. They sat across from each other. The library was mostly empty. The boys book bags were still beside them. Tommy rested his head in his arms. “You sure?”. This made Tubbo frown.

Why had Tommy asked that question? “I’m sure. Is there a reason for the question?”. Tubbo needed to know. What was up with his friend today? Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. Seaming to be done with the conversation. He had this far away look in his eyes. Like he wasn’t truly there. “Want to go see if we can chance down the ice cream man?”. Tubbo said excitedly. This made Tommy peak up from his arms. A cheeky smile on his face.

“You fucking know it.”. And with that the boys were off. Walking down the streets of their town. There bags on their backs and a smile on their faces. Once spotting the ice cream truck driver they started to sprint. The game was on. After getting closer the man spotted the two. “Fucking hell! Tommy, Tubbo leave me alone! I’m not even working yet!”. The brown haired adult yelled. But the two didn’t slow down.

“Come on Wilbur! One free cone!”. Tubbo yelled. Wilbur wasn’t a teen, but he sure was part of the group. “Ya give it up bitch boy!”. The two teens giggled at the chace. Wilbur started to slow down in pace. Giving Tommy the opportunity to jump the poor man. Pinning him to the ground. Tubbo caught up. He bent down with an evil grin. “Pay up Wilby”. Tubbo teased.

This had been a game the three played almost every week. If Wilbur was caught he gave the two free ice cream. (A small of course. He didn’t want to go broke). But if he out ran the two they had to help him on his rounds the next weekend. Wilbur groaned as he pushed Tommy off of him. “Fine! Come with me.”. The two just smiled wildly and nodded. Wilbur led him to the warehouse and to his ice cream truck. The boys sat down in the back as Wilbur took out to popsicles.

“Thanks Wilbur!”. Tubbo licked the frozen desert. “Ya ya. Whatever.”. Tommy said nothing. The two sat there for a bit until they were done. “So how’s the girlfriend?”. Tommy started up a conversation. Wilbur sat down across from them. “Sally, she’s good. Fundy is a pain in the ass though. Kept us up all night.”. Tubbo couldn’t help but smile. “Well a baby is a lot of work you know.”. Wilbur agreed.

“So how’s Ms Bitch. Any more un godly tests?”. Tommy looked at Wilbur. He then made a face of disgust. “Oh she’s a fucking bitch alright! She gave us two tests this week.”. Tubbo stood up and waved his hands around. “Tommy and I can’t survive her you know. Tommy was helping me with understanding the work, you know what she did. Do you know?”. Tommy piped up to fill in for Wilbur. “She sent the both of us to detention!”.

Wilbur just chuckled at how the boys bounced off each other. Each continuing the conversation where the other left off. After a bit Wilbur needed to get to work. But the two decided to help even though they caught Wilbur. It wasn’t that hard. The hardest part was just to not eat the ice cream and popsicles Wilbur had. After an hour Wilbur let them off near their house. “See you brats Monday!”. Wilbur yelled out.

“Ya for another free ice cream!”. “We’re going to make you broke!”. Wilbur just flipped the two off as he drove away. Tommy turned and started walking. Tubbo joined right beside him. It was quiet. Tubbo looked over at Tommy. How he styled his hair. How he kept his head raised high like he was the biggest man around. Tubbo liked having Tommy as a friend. “Tommy why did you ask about if we’re going to be friends in the future?”.

The younger teen didn’t say anything. He just kept walking. And so Tubbo dropped it. The sun was setting by the time they got home. Tommy went up to the door and knocked. Tubbo looked over the place.  _ Moon side orphanage _ . Was written in big words on the building. A woman wiped open the door. A baby in her arms and a cigarette in her mouth. “Hello boys.”.

She said as she let the two inside. The house was noisy. Not at all like the walk there. “Hello Ms Peckerson.”. Tubbo greeted. Tommy just waved. They made their way to their room before flopping down on their beds. Tubbo snuggled into his pillow. Looking across the room at Tommy. He did the same. Their eyes met and neither one of them looked away. “Tubbo.”. Tommy said softly.

“Hmmm.”. Tubbo replied as he tilted his head up more to listen. “I want to stay friends.”. “Me too.”. Tubbo waited after that. He could see Tommy thinking. Like he didn’t understand his own feelings. “You know we’re not going to get adopted.”. Tubbo nodded. There were both seventeen. Who’s going to adopt a seventeen year old when they can have a baby. “So when they kick you out on your birthday don’t go running away from me. You hear!”. 

Tommy sat up in his bed. Tubbo mimicked the younger ones movements. “What would give you that idea!”. Tubbo didn’t like the sadness of Tommy’s voice. He didn’t like how sad he looked. But he secretly knew the reason for concern. Tommy had a family. And they just left him here. “Tommy I won’t leave you!”. Tubbo got up from his spot not even giving time for Tommy to protest.

He sat on his best friend's bed and took his hand in his. “I know. Just making sure…”. Tubbo nodded as he forced Tommy closer so he could hug him. “When I turn eighteen I’m going to adopt you. Then we can leave this place for good.”. Tommy snorted. He then soon erupted into giggles. “How the fuck are you going to get the money to adopt me!?”. Tubbo then started to giggle to. “I don’t know! I’ll sell the free ice cream Wilbur gives us or something.”.

Tubbo pulled back. He looked at Tommy’s face. Tubbo then moved a stray hair out of his friend's eyes. “I’m not going to leave you.”. Tommy leaned against Tubbo’s hands. “Alright. Then it’s settled.”. The two ended up cuddling in Tommy’s bed. Neither wanted to go to sleep. So they laid awake. The only noise being from the other kids in the house.

“I love you Tommy.”. “I like you to Tubbo.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my very short one shot. I love the friendship these two have. That’s why I made this fic! I also never put Fundy’s gender down because in the dream smp canon he’s trans. But in real life he’s not. So I made it up to you to think if he’s born a girl or guy here. You know, since he doesn’t even show up. 
> 
> Hope you liked the fic. See you later!


End file.
